Dreams
by gernard
Summary: What kind of dreams are they?
1. I

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

One of the meaningless one-shots by me : DD I actually was planning to write a little bit longer story but then I decided that would wait because my english is still kinda crappy.  
It's XigDem (Surprise!!), because I'm so addicted to this pairing and right now I really don't have mood to write anything else. The story reminds one of my other fic "The blanket", and this pretty much was meant to be connected with it, and I was thinking that maybe I'll do little more strange drabbles following the same subject and yeah, by the way thank you so much you people who reviewed my other fics, I'm flattered :''D

* * *

When Xigbar woke up that night, he decided right away that he wouldn't even bother trying to sleep anymore. The sheets felt uncomfortable against wet skin.

_"It was just a dream." _He muttered himself as he gave hasty glances all over the room, like it would fade away anytime from his sight.

For a moment he parked his gaze upon a snoozing boy beside him. A little wave of relief dove all over his body. Small smile was written on Xigbar's face, that kind of smile which brings somewhat yearning feeling. Almost like it was taking force all over inside him.

It became one huge stain with the relief. Yearning, that is.

When the anxiety was about to join the party, Xigbar as though wrenched himself from the bed.

The floor was tepid against his soles.

He didn't actually have any kind of idea what time it was, but the hallways were in absolute silence, so focused on repeating the sound coming from the couple of bare soles, wandering towards the kitchen. Filled with the silence as well, and when Xigbar sat down one of the chairs near the table, there wasn't even the echo copying his steps anymore. Absently he stood up again and decided to make some tea.

_"I can't even remember the last time I actually drunk tea..." _

In front of the basin he suddenly stopped. The arms reached to rest on the corner of the sink as he closed his eye, letting his head bend down. For a moment he did nothing but breathed slowly, opened his only eye. His gaze was welcomed by the colorless washbasin an the gross looking scraps all over it.

_"What the hell is this? C'mon, It was only a dream! The same old dream... And he is still always there, sleeping right next to you."_

And just when Xigbar was about to getting a grip from his mind, reach towards the kettle and boil some water, his eye adhered a small figure from the corner of his sight. It lumbered right behind Xigbar, covering both of them between the warm blanket. The figure had to stood on tiptoes, so it could bury the man with the sheets from his shoulders and all the way to his feet.

The warm scent that flew from the covers filled their lungs, it was like an ocean, mixed up with something sweet and languid.

"Is it morning already?" Xigbar could feel how Demyx's lips created the words, made the skin tremble.

"Guess not, sorry if I woke you." What could it be, the thing that made that dream feel like an anchor inside his stomach?

"It's okay..." Demyx whispered, holding gently the man's face, turning them closer.

"You were having those dreams again, were you?" The worry and understanding filled boy's eyes, they were colored with so many feelings, _with_ _the ocean, _with all the emotions he shouldn't even be able to possess.

Something heavy that smashed itself all over again somewhere inside Xigbar was comparable with those two oceans he once again sinked.

He just couldn't say a single word.

_"What a wimp I am..."_

When the red color started to growing on his cheekbones, the face was turned away swiftly.

"Xigbar, it's nothing to be ashamed of! Everyone has a nightmare once in a while..."

That was when he realised to stop talking. Xigbar was seemingly mortified.

Of course Demyx hoped that Xigbar would let him know, let him comfort.

But Demyx also knew better than anyone how this man fostered his pride. Only a few weeks ago he had woke up by Xigbar bounding hastily from the bed, his breath was so shaky and the man's single golden eye was hazy from the fear. Xigbar had captured him tightly around his arms.

He had cried so much that night.

Demyx's nil little heart was about to split.

_"What kind of dreams they are?" What is it that paints his entire mien with fear?_

_"You don't have to tell."_


	2. II

It was one of the mornings when Demyx woke up early. There were only a few things he liked while being on the long missions, and one of them was how every morning he could wake up by the bright sun floating behind the window. The gentle breeze sneaked in their room, bringing a warm scent of the just baked bread and the various voices coming from the lifely street. Even the mornings in Agrabah felt so exciting and magical. The man sleeping right next to him increased his already loud snores, mumbling something through his dream. The breath Demyx let go from his lungs turned into a absent sigh. Of course, all the missions were like an exciting vacation full of surprises, as long as Xigbar was there with him.

The man's back felt almost hot against his cheek. Demyx ran his fingers gently along Xigbar's strong shoulders which were wildly redden.

_"What did I tell you about packing the sunscreen, silly?" _The foolish smile on Demyx's face disappeared soon. Xigbar breathed so peacefully that it was hard to believe how he last night woke up so hastily, how breathing cahnged into a sharp gasp. Xigbar had squinted restlessly all around the small motel room. He had stared the boy right there beside him, pretending to be fast asleep.

His breathing was so raspy, and shivery that even eyes closed Demyx could see his haunted face.

Xigbar had stroked his cheek gently, pressing a little kiss on Demyx's messy hair.

Something under the boy's breastbones went numb.

Demyx sank his fingers in older man's long hair and breathed their morning scent from the top of his lungs.

"Morning." Xigbar mumbled slowly recovering from his dormancy, stretching his arms with devotion.

His back felt like it was on fire, causing the little wince on his lips.

"My back feels like it's all ablaze... Wasn't one of the brightest ideas to sack out in the beach."

"Or you could have remembered the sunscreen that was right there on your table?"

Demyx gave a lazy laugh as he poked Xigbar's reddish skin with his palm.

"Gooddammit! Well that wasn't nice at all!" Xigbar screamed surprisingly loud, hiding himself under the dephts of the blankets. Demyx's couldn't but laugh at the other man's antics.

It felt so cosy, to fall backwards, to the fragrant sheets and let those little giggles bouncing in the room.

To wait that even the last one of them found their way to the drowsy morning air.

Something tickled inside his stomach.

"Well, sorry!" Demyx was still snickering a bit as he could hear repressed mumbles coming from the inside of the covers. The urge to cram his arms there and pull Xigbar's long ponytail just a little bit was too much to refuse.

"You're not the only one suffering because of your chronical absentmindnendness, my tighs are burning and I'm pretty sure the skin is detaching thereeeeeeeeeee!! XIGBAR, stop it!"

Demyx cried out when the certain pair of hands found their way a little too eagerly to his burning tighs.

"Let me have a little checkup." The man skulking inside the covers had wrily slided even closer and the words that drifted from there were most likely grinning with that so very familiar way what enjoyed hanging on the Xigbar's lips pretty often.

"You are such a meanie, you know that? Remove your hands right now!"

"This is my sweet revenge, little dude."

"Hold it right there! It was just a harmless jab!" The boy's outburst seemed just inspire Xigbar's hands even more.

"Yup, they sure are scorched."

"...You are so mean."

"And tired." Xigbar gave a little laugh and dug himself out of the blankets, falling right beside Demyx.

For a while they did nothing, just laid there skin against skin, just listening how the heat breezed through their ear canals.

But soon that familiar heavy air started to build up a dense fog around Demyx's head and there was no way escaping.

At any rate this was a wrong moment to set free the question that needed answers so badly.

"Xigbar, What happens in those dreams?" Some part in Demyx's mind went paralyzed by the question his mouth jusr blurted out. Some kind of wordless agreement was surrounding this subject.

_Something that should never be talked anymore._

"What dreams?" For a while the question made Xigbar's mien reflect the same look that always found it's way to his face after those dreams. He turned his gaze on the stony wall and stood up.

"Excactly in those dreams, Xigbar." Demyx inched himself closer to the man near the limb of the bed.

"The ones when you wake up from them in the middle of the night, your face looking so sad..."

Demyx whispered as he doodled invisible pictures on his lovers back.

As the silence started to gnaw little holes on the air, sounds coming from the streets undid themselves from the moment.

"We should get going. Let's find some place where we can eat so we can get back to work."

Now Demyx understood to stay quiet.

The way Xigbar had just dodged the subject was so hasty. Somehow it was imbalanced from all the tryings to act like the dreams didn't bother him at all.

_"Like you sooner or later would sliver just like that..."_

His eyes were hammered on the man who turned away and clothed himself in silence.

Demyx swallowed the bitterness from his throath and all the words he wanted to say along with it.


End file.
